Kaylee Anderson - Successor of the Ninja
by supertinagirl6
Summary: 20 years have passed since Randy defeated the Sorcerer. In attempt to keep protecting the city, Randy breaks tradition and stays the ninja until one day the Ninja-Nomicon takes matters into its own hands and chooses a 17 year old girl named Kaylee Anderson to be the next ninja. Now Randy and the book must train her so she can defeat the Sorceress who wants revenge on the ninja.
1. Chapter 1 - The Trophy of Fate

Kaylee Anderson - Successor of the Ninja

Chapter 1

Blades clashed against claws as a young man dressed in black leapt through the air with agility, his red scarf flapping through the wind. His blue eye eyes narrowed as he focused on the hordes of vicious and strange looking animals that attempted to claw and bite at him. He could clearly see all the animals were being controlled by an elderly sorceress with blue and pink magic radiating off her body as her torn purple robes flapped with power.

"Ninja, you'll pay for what you've done! You destroyed the Sorcerer! You took away his extraordinary powers and transformed him back into a pathetic mortal spirit! Now you'll feel my wrath!" the Sorceress shrieked as her yellow eyes glowed with rage.

A purple wolf tried to lunge for the ninja but he was able to jump over it with ease before sending it flying into a store window with a swift kick to the back. He couldn't help but smirk under his mask when he saw the sorceress hiss in rage at his actions. The ninja quickly jumped up onto a set of cars and ran across the top of them. He pulled out his sword that was a black blade with the dragon as the handle and a red emblem engrained in the blade and used it to cut down a row of lampposts, trapping a few of the animals. The teenager jumped off of the car just in time to find himself surrounded by the animals.

Without having to even think about it, he quickly threw a smoke bomb. Within an instant he disappeared in red smoke, resulting in some of the animals to try to sniff out his scent but only get greeted with an awful stench. All of the sudden, a loud whistle sounded off in the air. The animals looked above them to see the ninja in the air and his uniform change from black to red as he formed a large fireball in his hangs. He shouted upon blasting the fireball at the ground, creating a shockwave a fire that knocked back the animals and left them unconscious. Satisfied with the animals out of the way, he began to approach the Sorceress.

"It's over Sorceress. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you ask me I'd totally wouldn't want to make a shoob out of myself." he taunted with his arms crossed.

"I'll never surrender and if you put me back in the Shadow Lands, I'll just escape just like I've done in the past." the Sorceress barked back.

"Eh figured as much." the ninja commented with the shrug of his shoulders.

Without a word he pulled out a large yellow orb and held it firmly in his hands. He took in deep and calm breaths, closing his eyes in deep focus.  
Seeing this as an opportunity to attack, the Sorceress charged up a large sphere of magic. She couldn't help but grin in excitement at the thought of destroying the ninja and avenging her lost love. But before she could react, an orange ray blasted from the orb. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to move out of the way. Unfortunately for her she was hit by the strange ray. The Sorceress cried out as her body was consumed in an orange light; pain coursed out throughout her entire body and she could feel her form shift and transform. When the light faded, she dropped to her hands and knees in exhaustion.

She rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to regain her bearings once more. She focused on her hands until a horrid realization had hit her. Instead of her normal gray skin, her hands were a light peach color. She quickly scanned her entire body before unleashing a terrified shriek.

The Sorceress whipped her head toward the ninja and demanded "What did you do to me?!"

The ninja wished the Sorceress could see the his smug grin hidden behind the mask.

"Well..." he began, basking a little longer in his opponent's anger before continuing, "like you said the Shadow Lands wasn't working for you. So like the brucing genius I am, I used the powers of the tengu, mind you the same one that kept the Sorcerer sealed, to trap you in the human form that I remembered you completely despise."

The Sorceress began to practically grind her teeth from hearing that explanation. It infuriated her that she was trapped in a form that she deemed weak and hideous. Out of rage, she ran toward the ninja screaming. Unfortunately this action earned her in getting tripped by the teenager, resulting in her falling head first into a trash can. With the Sorceress unconscious, blue and purple magic engulfed the animals before fading away to reveal them as human beings.  
The ninja sighed in satisfaction as he watched the many people start getting back up, having no memories of what had conspired. With his job finished, he loudly proclaimed his exit phrase before disappearing in a cloud in red smoke.

It wasn't long till finally the ninja made entered a bedroom with an assortment of video games, guitars, and training equipment. He pulled off his mask to prompt his suit to unravel from his body in large strips to reveal himself as a purple headed boy teenager. He let out a shout of satisfaction as he stuffed the mask into his pants' pocket.

"Whoo! Another bruce victory for the ninja! Norrisville would have been a total wonk place with the Sorceress running loose." he cheered happily.

But his cheers were cut short by a red glow radiating underneath his pillow. He pursed his lips tightly together, allowing an eerie silence to fill the air. Without a word he made his way over to his bed albeit rather slowly. He reached under his pillow, taking in a deep sigh before pulling out a black book with red markings and a green ninja emblem. The teenager clenched his teeth as the book glowed brightly and shook violently in his hands. He knew exactly what the book was and what it wanted. It was the Ninja-Nomicon, a book passed down from each ninja that held all their combined knowledge. Ever since he was first chosen as the ninja, the book made it clear that he could be the ninja for only four years before entering the book one last time to have his knowledge taken and stored away for the next ninja.

He knew it was a tradition that coursed over the span of eight-hundred years, but when it came to making a choice the teenager found difficulty. Not only did he think there was no one else in Norrisville fit to be the ninja, he also didn't want to give up an amazing aspect of his life. He loved being the ninja, having learned the multiple powers and duties that come with the title as the city's sole protector. After a few moments of thought, the teenager swallowed a lump in his throat and ran one of his hands through his shaggy purple hair.

"Sorry Nomicon." he muttered quietly.

Without warning he quickly dashed over to his guitar case and threw the book down in it.

"Norrisville needs its ninja." he stated in a stern tone as he slammed his case closed and locked it.

The teenager flinched slightly when he saw the case shake violently and the red glow leak out of the cracks, indicating the book was enraged with his choice. Apart of him did for guilty for essentially backstabbing a companion that helped and trained him over the course of four years, but whether or not the Ninja-Nomicon was angry didn't mattered to him. What he considered that mattered was fulfilling his duty as the ninja by continuing to protect his city.

Seventeen years passed since that day. Norrisville remained under the watchful eye of the ninja, much to infuriation of the Ninja-Nomicon who felt that the choosing of a successor was long overdue. Nightfall had fallen upon the city and walking alone was a teenage girl at the age of seventeen. Her green eyes glanced lazily at the trees and cars as her hands that wore gray fingerless gloves was stuffed into the pockets of her dark blue pants. She was frustrated slightly at herself for walking home so late since she had went into town to get some new piercings placed in the upper rim of her left ear.

The teenage girl kept walking until she heard the sound of glass breaking. Curiosity getting the best of her, she turned toward the sound to see none other than two men in black clothes sneaking into a house. Her heart nearly stopped upon seeing this sight, she couldn't believe she a witnessing a crime unfold before her. Figuring that she should do something, without even thinking of the consequences, the teenage girl ran over to the house and jumped through the window. The moment she was inside, her black and white shoes landed on the broken glass, prompting it to crack loudly. Within an instant the two thieves directed their attention toward her.

"Alright boys, surrender willingly and perhaps I'll go easy on you." the girl threatened as she raised up her fists.

The two thieves glanced at each other, shrugging their shoulders in confusion before lunging toward their opponent. The three were in an all out fist fight, but unfortunately the teenage girl was at a disadvantage due to her long black hair constantly flinging in front of her face from jerky moment and her fighting moves being sloppy due to the lack of experience. She clenched her teeth tightly, doing her best to keep up with the thieves' punches. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to block a punch that was delivered to her stomach.

She cried out as she smashed against the wall from the force of the punch. Because she was hit so hard, this resulted in a gold trophy designed like a tombstone and game controller to fall off of the shelf. A loud smash echoed throughout the house the moment the trophy smashed and broke into hundreds of pieces on the floor, prompting a light to turn on from upstairs. Terrified of being caught, the two thieves quickly jumped out of the window they came in, leaving behind the dazed teenage girl.

The girl groaned as she held her hand against her head, feeling like her entire world was spinning. She thought she could hear the sounds of someone dashing down a set of stairs, though she couldn't quite tell for sure due to how much her head was pounding. All of the sudden she found herself immediately awakened from her dizzy spell upon a horrified shout ringing loudly in her ears.

"My gaming tournament trophy! That was irreplaceable! That was the one proof of my achievement during my teenage years to show I was the cheese! No!" shouted a large ginger-headed man with a brown moustache who was on his knees whilst holding his shattered trophy.

He continued to mourn over his broken trophy until his brown eyes managed to catch glance of the teenage girl in the red jacket grinning nervously as she gave him a small wave. At that moment, he sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose; his sadness now turning into anger for the loss of his trophy.

"Kaylee Anderson, why am I not surprised that the student that has managed to fail my history class three times is the one responsible for destroying my prized possession." he grumbled under his breath.

Unable to think of a response, Kaylee only simple gave out a worried chuckle as she greeted "Hi, Mr. Weinerman. How have you been lately?"

The next day, Kaylee glared at the wall with her arms firmly crossed as she sat in a jail cell. She couldn't believe that since the cops couldn't find the thieves anywhere on the scene of the crime that she ended up receiving all the blame. She tapped her foot in annoyance as she mostly blamed her history teacher for placing her in her current situation. The teenager just found it silly that a full grown man would made a big deal over a simple trophy. She dwelled on her thoughts until finally her cell door was opened up by one of the cops. She couldn't help but sigh in relief, believing they finally understood she was innocent.

Without a word Kaylee was lead through the hallways by the cop until she reached an office. Upon entering, the teenage girl groaned and let her shoulders slouched when she saw her history teacher now dress in his brown suit standing in the room while cradling his broken trophy in his arms. She began complaining and muttering curses under her breath as she was forced to sit down in one of the fold out chairs.  
Seeing that everyone was in the room, the police chief leaned forward on his desk with his hands firmly folded.

"So according to what Howard Weinerman here told me, you broke into his home and busted some statue of his or something." the police chief said as he waved his hand around in the air.

"I didn't break in and I didn't break his stupid trophy. It looked wonk anyway." Kaylee snapped as she tried to stand up only to be held in her seat by her shoulder being pushed down by the police officer standing next to her.

Howard gasped before replying in an insulted tone "It is not a stupid trophy and it didn't look wonk! For your information this was from the McFist Grave Puncher Million Dollar Gaming Tournament which was won by yours truly. That trophy was a one of a kind and can never, emphasis on never, be replaced!"

He had shouted so loud that Kaylee's hair was practically blown back while the police officer lost his hat, tie, and badge.

"Huh, bruce vocals." the chief muttered quietly before clearing his throat and continuing, "Anyways, we understand Anderson that you claim to be innocent in this whole ordeal. But with no witnesses and no other suspects seen at the scene of the crime, we have no choice but to suspect you. After all you were there at the break in and the broken trophy was on you, there's no denying that."

Kaylee began immediately wishing that she had something grasped in her hands just so she could snap it in two. She hated how she had no solid proof to prove that she was innocent meaning that she had no choice but to take the fall for the crime. Having given up trying to get out the situation, she listened to the two choices that were presented to her. The teenager could choose to either spend time in prison or take up community service to pay off the trophy and the property damages. It didn't take long for her to come up with a decision.

"Alright I'll pick community service. I don't need jail time. Also it would help if you really don't tell my mom about this, she would flip if she found out." Kaylee pouted with her arms crossed.

The police chief hummed as he closed his eyes in thought. He was originally planning to call Kaylee's mother to inform her of the situation until an idea struck him. He explained that he would be willing to let the information that she got herself arrested slide only if she would accept a community service job of Howard's choosing since he also admired him for winning that game tournament.  
The teenage girl's face turned pale with her stomach feeling like it was doing flips when she saw the smug yet evil grin form on her history teacher's face.

 _"Oh why do I get the feeling this is going to be totally wonk?"_ she thought to herself, fearing of what kind of community service job Howard would select her to do.

Later that day, Kaylee took in deep breaths as she glanced down at the address. Seeing she was at the right place, she rang the doorbell to a large, luxurious, two-story house. Within a few second the door opened up to reveal a man around at the age of thirty-four. Kaylee raised a brow as she studied the man's attire; seeing he had shaggy purple hair pulled into a ponytail and a goatee, a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, blue pants, and purple shoes.  
The man felt a bit awkward that there was a teenage girl standing on his doorstep doing nothing but staring at him.

Deciding to get some answers, he asked after taking a long pause after his first word "Uh... can I help you kid or gal or whatever you want to be called?"

Remembering why she was there, Kaylee growled slightly before replying "Hi, Mr. Randy Cunningham. My name is Kaylee Anderson and I'm... ugh... you're new maid."

She handed Randy her papers as she explained how she got caught up in a situation and has to perform community service in order to payoff the debt she owes for Howard's broken trophy. In order to make sure the police don't tell her mother about the situation she got herself wrapped into, she had to agree to accept a community service job of Howard's choosing. She narrowed her eyes both in frustration and despise when she noticed Randy trying to resist the urge to burst out laughing from her tale. A part of her figured he would find it amusing since Howard made sure that she wouldn't forget she would be working for his best friend before she had left the station.

"Just show me what room you want me to do first." she grumbled as her hands curled into two firms fists.

"Okay calm down there tiger, I'll show ya the way." Randy responded as his laughter quieted down.

Without another word the purple-headed man let the teenage girl enter his home before closing the door. Once inside, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the girl's mouth drop open seeing not only at how large it was on the inside but also how it was filled with the latest tech, Japanese training equipment, and the finest luxuries.

"Just so you know I'm pretty much the honkin' rich video game designer that created Ninja Slicers aka the cheese of video game arcade cabinets. With so much money I can afford a lot of luxuries." Randy stated with a grin whilst leaning down where he was eye level with the teenage girl.

Kaylee felt like something had shattered in her mind from that sentence. She now understood exactly why Howard had selected for her to become a maid for Randy and it wasn't because he was his best friend. She realized it was because her teacher's friend was rich which meant a large house that would require tons of cleaning from her, more than the average house cleaning. Having put the facts together the teenage girl was unable to prevent herself from yelling in frustration as she jumped up and down a few times. She didn't care if the man before her was getting amusement from her scene, all she wanted to do was let off steam. Once she felt she got out most of her rage, she took in deep breaths and slumped forward slightly. All of the sudden she saw a broom and dust pan presented before her. She glanced up to see Randy smirking at her while shaking the two objects in his hands.

"Whelp I suggest you get to work. I would start with the TV viewing room, it's still pretty messed up from the honkin' bruce soccer game me and my pals watched last night." he stated.

Kaylee force a large, fake grin on her face as she snatched away the cleaning utensils and walked away. She was unsure how she would even tolerate working for Randy if he was going to get so much joy out of getting a reaction out of her. It wasn't long till she finally reached her destination. Her right eye started twitching when she was greeted the sight of pizza boxes everywhere, empty cups with some of them still having soda in it, and broken glass. Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, she began cleaning up the room. She picked up one of the pizzas only to discover there was a few slices of pizza still in the box with mold on it.

She dropped the box as she shrieked "That's shnasty! That's definitely not pizza from last night!"

Gathering up her fears, Kaylee continued to tidy up the room. She began dusting around the bookshelf, clearing away the broken glass until from the corner of her eye she noticed a red glow. The teenage girl immediately paused, feeling a strange pull as if someone was calling out to her. She brushed it off as her imagination but before she could return to her tasks, the feeling rushed over her again. Her green eyes blinked slowly as she felt the strange pull grow stronger and stronger, constantly calling out to her. Suddenly Kaylee managed to spot the red glow again. Deciding not to ignore this time, she turned her head to see the glow leaking out from a few books. With curiosity filling her, Kaylee walked over to the books and pushed them aside to see hidden in the back of the bookcase was a black book with red markings and a green ninja emblem.

The teenage girl hummed as she grabbed and flipped the book around in her hands a few times, wondering why the book was stuffed far in the back. As she continued to hold the book, she felt a strange urge to read its pages growing ever so constant in her with every second. Kaylee flipped the book back to its cover and stared at it in a few moments in debate. Finally she decided to satisfy her urges and cracked open the book. The moment she did this, Kaylee cried out as her vision was filled with a bright light. The last words she saw was the bold text "NO MATTER HOW STRONG THE FORCE A RIVER MUST **ALWAYS FLOW FORCE**."

Having heard her cry, Randy quickly dashed into the room to see if the teenage girl was alright. But what he saw nearly made his blood run cold. He could see in the center of the room Kaylee was holding the Ninja-Nomicon with it wide open and her pupils her completely gone with her mouth hanging ajar as the book glowed brightly. He took in a deep sigh as his blue eyes glanced toward the floor, knowing what her holding the Ninja-Nomicon meant. Reaching into his pants' pocket he pulled out his old ninja mask and tightened his grip around it, knowing it was no longer truly his.

With one last sigh Randy finally said "Alright, you win Ninja-Nomicon."


	2. Chapter 2 - Into the Ninja-Nomicon

Chapter 2

Kaylee screamed as she found herself falling before crashing upon solid ground. Her head ached as she sat up groaning, wondering what happened after she saw the bright light blind her. she was about to call out for Randy to yell at him until she finally noticed where she was. Her mouth dropped open instantly when she saw she was in a strange place that looked like paper, sitting on a rock that was actually only an ink painting with waterfalls and mountains that were only paintings as well. The teenager constantly gasped as he mind sorted through different response, trying to form proper words to come out of her mouth.

Kaylee was instantly snapped out of her shout by the sound of loud screaming followed by a loud thud. She instantly spun around to see none other than Randy lying in a crumbled heap as he muttered something out of his breath. Without even thinking she immediately grabbed him by the jacket collar and viciously shaking him.

"Where the juice am I?! What crazy place have you stuck me in?!" she screamed, prompting the man to squeeze his eyes shut as his hair was blown back by the yell.

Thinking fast, Randy immediately grabbed ahold of Kaylee's wrists, forcing her to stop shaking him and stare at him with a panicked yet confused expression.

"Okay I can see you aren't calm-" he began to say.

Unfortunately he was cut off by Kaylee shrieking "I am beyond the point of calm! Now where am I?!"

Before Randy could even respond, the two fell silent when a drawing of a ninja landed before them. He grinned nervously when he saw the ninja glare at him with pure fury. Unfortunately he wasn't able to react fast enough to avoid the rock that was thrown at his head, resulting in him falling backwards in the painting of the pond. He immediately stood sat up, flailing his arms as he spat out water, Taking his free hand, Randy brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes to see the ninja leaning down to his level with its arms firmly folded and the same hateful glare burning in its eyes.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to say sorry? Norrisville needed a ninja and I doubt you would have found a worthy successor." Randy grumbled in annoyance.

The ninja tapped is foot before jabbing its index finger toward a confused and bewildered Kaylee.

"That's debatable, she hasn't been in action yet so you can't even say she wouldn't be like act like a total shoob." the purple-headed man responded as he stood back up.

Kaylee's green eyes darted between the ninja and Randy, wondering if she was in reality or if Howard's gaming trophy had hit her head when it fell. Wanting to get answers, she coughed loudly, prompting the two figures to direct their attention to her.

"Right..." Randy said as he stretched the last letter with the click of his tongue before continuing, "You're still in the freak out zone. So Kaylee this guy here is the Ninja-Nomicon and you mind is kind of inside the book right now. Though I have to admit I'm surprised your body didn't fall over, usually mine did that whenever I came here."

Unknown to Randy, back in the real world his unconscious body tipped over and fell on top of Kaylee's resulting in both of their bodies to lay in a crumbled heap.  
Kaylee pursed her lips as she glanced at the ninja to see it greet her with the slight bow of its head. In that instant she formed a large grin on her face as her left eye started twitching, convinced that the trophy had indeed hit her head during the fall and she was now suffering from hallucinations.  
Seeing her reaction, Randy rolled his eyes with a sigh. He couldn't believe she was freaking out about the whole thing when he did no such thing when he first entered the Ninja-Nomicon.

"See like I said, a shoob." he commented with a slight smirk.

Upon hearing this response, Kaylee snarled slightly in frustration before saying "I'm not a wonking shoob and just to prove it, I'll play along with this delusion. So pray tell why am I in the Ninja-Nomicon?"

Instead of Randy answering, much to his surprise the ninja stepped in front of him. The ninja instantly waved out its hand, creating a blast of air that cause a giant splash of water to rise up. In the water's reflection was a sketch of Randy back in his teenage years holding the Ninja-Nomicon and putting on a mask that transformed into a ninja. The scene instantly shifted to the book dropping into Kaylee's hands with the "NO MATTER HOW STRONG THE FORCE A RIVER **MUST FLOW FORCE** " above her hand. In that instant the mask was placed on her head and much like Randy, she was transformed into a ninja.

Kaylee blinked silently at the scene that had played over her. She had no idea what the images she had witnessed or the phrase that was floating over her head even meant. The teenager flinched slightly when she saw the ninja give her annoyed glare before slapping its hand against its face. She crossed her arms with a slight huff, instantly being reminded of he history teacher that often got annoyed when she didn't understand the context of the things presented before her.  
Randy couldn't help but snicker slightly; he found it amusing that the book that constantly got annoyed at him during his time as the ninja was now finding frustrations with the newest successor. Unfortunately his snickers ceased when the ninja delivered a swift leg sweep, prompting him to fall straight back into the pond.

Having to cough and spit up water again, he glared at the ninja who gave him a strict glare while it was rapidly tapping his foot. Seeing that the ninja was demanding he explain the situation to the teenage girl, Randy stood up once more while grumbling a few words under his breath. Even though he already knew the answer, he asked the teenage girl if she had ever heard of the Norrisville Ninja. Little to his surprise, Kaylee explained she easily knew who the ninja was since practically ever person in the city has heard of the ninja.

Satisfied with her answer, Randy began to explain "Well see here's the thing, the ninja isn't the same person like you were led to believe. Over the course of eight-hundred years, the ninja has passed down the mask every four years. That is until I kind of broke the tradition and stayed as the ninja. But the Ninja-Nomicon here didn't quite like it so it sought out a new successor. So... you're now pretty much the new ninja."

Silence filled the area as Kaylee stared at the purple-headed man speechless.

She remained silent for a few seconds until finally she blurted out with the raise of her index finger "Whelp it's official, that trophy did definitely fall on my head. Now can someone please wake me up from this crazy dream."

Randy narrowed his eyes at this response, growing a little annoyed that the teenage girl still was convinced that it was only a dream.

"See this is what I'm talking about Nomicon!" he complained with his arm gestured out, "Now can you finally take off that time limit you stuck on my suit!"

The ninja only simply shook its head before blasting a gust of wind at both Randy and Kaylee, sending both of them flying and ejecting their minds from the book.  
Kaylee inhaled sharply as her head snapped up from the book, her sense instantly returning to her at rapid speed. She was confused why her chin was wet until she brushed her fingers against her chin to discover drool was coming out of her mouth. The black-headed girl resisted the urge to scream as she quickly wiped her hand on the floor and cleaned the drool away from her mouth with her jacket sleeve. She pressed her hands firmly against the floor, trying to push her body upright only to find it was held down by something heavy.

Curious of what it was, Kaylee turned her head to see what was lying on top of her. That curiosity instantly turned into anger when she discovered it was Randy who was starting to return to his senses. With an angry grunt, she shouted at him to get off of her, prompting the full-grown man to instantly jump upright. Seeing she was now free, Kaylee quickly scampered to her feet and ran to the door, intending to get far from Randy's home as possible. She clenched her teeth and picked up her running speed when she heard the man call for her. Unfortunately because she was too focused on getting out of the house, she had forgotten she needed to pull the door to open it. She instantly yelled out as her face smashed against the wooden door, prompting her to quickly back away while holding one of her hands over her now sore nose.

Kaylee's body tensed when she heard the footsteps of rapidly approaching her. Before she could even react, she felt a hand firmly grip onto her shoulder and spin her around. She released an annoyed sigh when she saw Randy giving her a slight worried like while he held the Ninja-Nomicon in his other hand. The teenage girl refused to listen to anything the man had to say as she jerked her shoulder out of his grip.

"Look I'm sorry I called you a shoob, but there's no way the Ninja-Nomicon is going to let me keep it after it already decided you're the new ninja. So before you leave you need to take this book with you." Randy stated with a sigh.

"You're crazy, honkin' crazy if you think I'm taking that book after what happened!" Kaylee exclaimed, her voice muffled due to her hand still holding her nose.

The purple-headed man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. While apart of him wanted Kaylee to run off so he could stay the ninja, he knew his wish was impossible thanks to the Ninja-Nomicon taking matters into its own hands. So as much as part of him didn't want to do it, he knew he needed to somehow warm the teenage girl up to the idea of accepting the duty of being the city's sole protector.

Coming up with a compromise, he urged "Okay you don't have to believe any of this ninja business. You can just go along with your life and let me continue being the bruce ninja. But just please take Ninja-Nomicon with you at least. It'll never let me hear the end of me kind of betraying it."

Kaylee raised a brow as she planted her hand on her hip. She didn't understand why he was constantly insisting she take the book, especially after the bizarre scenario she had experienced. Her mouth opened to make a smart remark but instantly clamped closed when she saw the Ninja-Nomicon glow and shake violently in Randy's hand. She bit her lip tightly, still a little freaked out about the books unnatural properties. The teenage girl remained silent until she finally let out a long groan with her head titled back.

"Fine I'll take the honkin' weird book. Just please drop this ninja nonsense. I'll believe magic books but not you being the ninja. The Norrisville Ninja is basically the cheese and obviously you're not." Kaylee replied as she snatched the book away.

"You know despite this you still have to work as my maid and I do recall I have a toilet that needs cleaning, funny enough its messy state was also result of the game I mentioned." Randy taunted with a smirk, refusing to let the teenager get away with her insult.

The black-headed girl's face turned a sickly shade of green before she finally pulled open the door and dashed out of the house. She clenched her teeth in annoyance when the sound of the man's laughter reached her ears. She grumbled under her breath, realizing that she still needed to figure out how to tolerate his behavior. The teenager resisted the urge to gag when she thought about the toilet Randy mentioned and hoped that he only mentioned it to her as a joke rather than a serious request. Forcing her thoughts away from the disgusting choir, Kaylee glanced down at the book that glowed slightly in her hands.

She narrowed her eyes with a sigh as she said "You better not pull any stunts like you did to me earlier."

The Ninja-Nomicon glowed a bit brighter in her hands, prompting the teenager to give it a dead panned stare. She wasn't quite sure how she knew, but she could tell that the book was telling her that it refused to follow her request. Without another word, she continued making her way back home while keeping her hands clamped firmly around the book to insure it wouldn't open back up again.

Meanwhile in the city was a large business building shaped like a pyramid with the sign reading as "McFist Industries." While they were human employees working there, most of the facilities were run by robots designed like large gorillas. In the main office was muscular man with brown hair and beard, dressed in a red suit and many gold rings adorned on his fingers. He laughed constantly as he used a remote controller in his hands to make one of the robotic gorillas dressed in boxing gear beat up another one in school marching band gear.

"Oh yeah, pummel that shoob! I mean what kind of loser joins the marching band?" the man laughed as he made the robot deliver a punch in his head.

Because the punch was so hard, it caused the marching band gorilla's head to go flying off as his body blew up. The man burst out in laughter from the scene he witnessed until he felt a small tap him on his arm. His brown eyes glanced down to see a small African-American girl in a purple princess dress, glasses, and white lab coat glaring at him.

"Mr. Bash Johnson, I've said this a hundred times. Just because you're the CEO of McFist Industries doesn't mean you can have the Robo-Apes beat each other up! Because when you demolish one for your amusement, I have to rebuild them!" she said with a hint of a snarl as her white gloved hands adjusted her glasses.

"Eh..." Bash replied as he scratched his brown head, "You lost me after CEO, whatever the juice that means. Besides you're not my mom and can't tell what to do, you're like a baby."

The young girl narrowed her eyes before muttering under her breath that she was seven years old. The two continued to bicker with each other until they were silenced by the sound of a door slamming open. They fell silent as the sound of clicking heels filled the air. Without a word, they both turned to see a tall woman in a blue suite and long blue hair.  
The woman kept her pink lips firmly pressed together showing no sign of emotion. But her blue eyes glared at the two people before her in fury, making the two feel like holes were being burned into their foreheads. She inhaled deeply through her nose as she spun around her hand, summoning a ball of blue and pink magic.

"So would either of you care to explain why you disturbed my time of focus?" she asked in a nonchalant fashion.

The young scientists snapped out of her shock for a moment before explaining "This numskull here was wasting our resources again. Defeating the ninja would be a lot easier if we still had more functioning Robo-Apes."

Bash was snickered as he had his arm wrapped around a Robo-Apes' neck as he dug his knuckles into its head, amused at the humiliation the robot was suffering from receiving a noogie. He paused in his actions for a moment as the two girls gave him annoyed glares before rolling his eyes and tossing away the Robo-Ape.  
When the seven year-old saw this, she did her best to force down the urge to call up her father and demand he get her boss fired. But fortunately she calmed herself down by pulling a large lollipop out of her pocket and jabbing it in her mouth.

The blue haired woman sighed as her free hand rubbed the temples of her forehead "Sometimes I wonder how you even managed to take over the business from your father when you've shown to be even stupider than him. But regardless, Johnson, could you consider listening to Trudy more. She's Viceroy's daughter who you recall worked for your father; so she when she advises against something it's for a reason."

Bash's eyes went cross-eyed for a moment as he explained that the woman had lost him after the word "managed."

"Ugh now I understand why your father was screaming at the idea of handing over the business." Trudy commented after she had pulled her lollipop out of her mouth.

Surprisingly being able to recognize the insult, Bash snarled as he shouted "Oh you want to bring it on princess or are you just going to go crying to ya daddy?"

"Just so you know princess's daddy can build a giant robot to pulverize you, but like you even know what that word means!" the seven-year screamed back as she slapped her lollipop on the full-grown man's forehead, resulting in it getting stuck.

The two began bickering once more, prompting the woman to snarl as she her free hand clenched into a fist. Without warning, she screamed at the two to be silent as a surge of magic flared from her body. The blast caused the windows to crack along with the robotic equipment to spark upon breaking. She stretched her shout on until finally she clamed down, taking in deep breath as she served the damage down to the office. Her blue eyes glanced over to the broken, knocked over desk to see both Trudy and Bash cautiously poking their heads above it.

The woman inhaled deeply through her nose, running her hand through blue hair before she asked "Now will you two argue again in my presence or will you finally learn your lesson this time."

The two flinched upon seeing the cold glare they were receiving from the woman before mustering in a guilty yet frightened tone "No, Sorceress, we get the message."

The Sorceress smiled in satisfaction at she answer she received. While she doubted the two would stay true to her word due to them breaking it so many times in the past, she was happy that she put a stop to their bickering. She was about to return back to her office until she sensed something. A large dark grin formed on her face when she could feel the typical dedication and passion emitting from a human's soul.

"Well looks like we have another person that's desperate to achieve the goal they desire. Time to use that to my advantage." the Sorceress smirked.

Without another word she made her way over to the window and opened it. She created as small ball of magic in her hands and threw it as hard as she could out the window. She grinned as she watched the magic fly out the air, seeking out her next victim that would help her finally get revenge on the ninja.

At Norrisville High School, a teenage boy with brown hair and braces shuffled his feet nervously as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his blue marching band uniform. His blue eyes glanced nervously at the other band members who were competing with the right to become band leader. His hands grew sweaty as he clenched them around the small triangle he held. He wanted nothing more than to win his right as band leader and prove his father was right when he claimed that the triangle was truly the best music instrument. Finally he heard his name called but before he could take a single step, he saw a sphere of pink and blue magic headed for him.

The teenager cried out as the sphere hit him and within seconds his body was consumed by the magic, causing it to shift and transform. When the magic cleared away, a large blue frog with extremely long legs and a black underbelly was in his place. The frog let out a monstrous croak as he leapt into the air and began attacking the other band members, intending to take out all competition so that none would be in his way of accomplishing his goal.


	3. Chapter 3 - Holder of the Mask

Chapter 3

Randy grumbled before taking a chug out of his soda as he sat in a fast-food restaurant. It deeply annoyed him that despite the fact the Kaylee stated that she wanted nothing to do with the ninja, his time as the city's sole protector was still running out. He couldn't understand why the Ninja-Nomicon always insisted on finding a successor when he had proven multiple times that he was capable of doing the job himself. As his thoughts dwelled on his dwindling time limit, he couldn't help but think back to the lesson the book had taught him back in his youth. Randy sighed as he recalled that one of the rules was that if a ninja were to abuse his powers they would be removed.

But when it came to his decision to remain the ninja seventeen years ago, he didn't see it as abusing his powers. While he did admit to himself he made it partly for selfish desires, his choice to break tradition mostly came from the need to protect the city. He sighed as he ran his hand through his purple hair, unsure what else to do until the sound of the restaurant's entrance buzzer reached his ears. His blue eyes glanced up to see none other than Howard who had arrived for his lunch break. The thirty-four year old man grinned before he began waving. Within a few seconds he managed to successfully gain his friend's attention, prompting him to take the empty seat across the table from him.

"Hey, so how was the first day with the new maid?" Howard chuckled before taking a large bite out of his burger.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he replied "It was quite the laugh, but things turned interesting."

The ginger-headed man was about to take another bite of his food till he paused upon hearing his friend's reply. Without a word he slowly lowered his burger with his brow raised. He was expecting Randy to tell him that Kaylee's first day had been nothing but humorous since nothing about her job should have brought up interesting elements.

"Exactly what do you mean by 'interesting'." Howard asked whilst flexing his fingers to act as quotations.

"Just... interesting." his friend replied, taking a few minutes to pause in silence.

Randy wasn't sure how he could explain to his best friend that the Ninja-Nomicon had chosen Kaylee as the new ninja when he still had a hard time comprehending it himself.

When receiving the vague response, Howard couldn't prevent his mouth from growing into a nervous grin. Before he could even stop himself, he asked Randy if he had actually decided to mess around with the teenage girl. Unfortunately this earned him getting soaked in soda which Randy had been drinking when he asked the question.  
Randy coughed as he constantly beat his fist against his chest; his blue eyes wide in horror and disgust.

"What the juice, Howard?! She's seventeen and I'm thirty-four! Also don't forget I'm married!" he exclaimed loudly, nearly drawing everyone's attention in the restaurant.

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep it down, people are staring at us. Look, what was I suppose to think with the whole vague interesting thing? You send out wonk signals with that kind of stuff." Howard grumbled as he began wiping the soda off his face.

The purple-headed man sighed as he slumped down in his chair. As much as he hated to admit it, his response did give Howard very little information and made it seem like he was trying to hide a horrible fact. Figuring he might as well reveal the events that unfolded at his home, he leaned over the table and quietly whispered it to his friend. Without warning, he jumped back when the ginger-headed man unleashed a shout mixed with shock and anger, causing everyone in the restaurant to direct their attention toward them once more.

Randy groaned as he rested his head atop of his folded arms, both embarrassed by all the eyes focused on him and slightly annoyed as Howard began one of his old rants about the Ninja-Nomicon. But despite his annoyance, the thirty-five year old found that the scenario reminded him of the days of his youth. A small smile formed on his face as he recalled his teenage-self fighting stanked monsters and robots while having fun with his best friend on the side. Unfortunately he was rudely awakened from his memories by the loud chime of the emergency news broadcast from the television.

Howard paused in the middle of his of rant upon noticing this and commented "Oh hey, my babe is fixing to come on."

The news logo remained on screen for a few seconds before quickly wiping away to reveal an Asian woman in a black dress suit with part of her long hair held up in bun with two hairpins. Her dark blue eyes and pursed lips gave off a sense of professionalism as she gathered together her reports.

"Hello, this is Debbie Kang a-" she began to announce.

"Uh don't you mean Debbie Weinerman?" the cameraman snickered, prompting the entire newsroom to break out into laughter.

Debbie narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She didn't despise her husband, but she did despise the last name she had received from her marriage. Due the constant jokes she received from her news colleagues, it made her wonder why she hadn't taken up the offer to keep her maiden name. With the roll of her eyes, the news reporter proceeded to announce the news of people getting attacked by another stanked victim.  
Randy watched as the footage of the high school students fleeing in horror from the monstrous frog that destroyed school ground with his powerful jumps. His fist curled up slightly as his breathing picked up a few paces.

Without a word, he quickly dashed out the door, leaving behind his friend who simply rolled his eyes before directing his attention to the television once more. The purple-headed man swiftly ran into an alley way as he dug his hand into his jacket pocket to pull out his ninja mask. He slipped it on and felt the familiar strips of fabric wrap around his body, transforming him into the ninja. The dwindling clock no longer matter to him at the moment; what mattered to him was to insure that the city still had its protector.

Within a few minutes, Randy finally managed to arrive at the scene of the attack. He spotted a few band members huddled underneath the bleachers whilst shaking in fear as the blue frog twisted and turned and top of the bleachers, searching for more competitors that would threaten his chances of winning. Fetching his smoke bombs out of his pocket, the ninja threw two of them at the stanked frog, blinding him with the red smoke. Before the frog could even react, he found himself kicked in the jaw by the thirty-five year-old.

"Hey, Croaksalot! How about you fight a real challenge!" Randy smirked underneath under his mask.

The frog narrowed his yellow eyes in frustration. He didn't completely understand why, but he saw the ninja standing before him as his biggest threat to his chances of winning the music competition. His cheeks swelled before he belted out a loud croak. The croak created a sonic shockwave as it was sent hurdling toward the ninja at top speeds. Unfortunately much to the frog's frustration, the ninja was able to successfully dodge the attack.  
Randy quickly tried to trip up the stanked victim, but much to his annoyance the frog was able to easily hop up. His breath hitched when the frog slammed back on the ground sending out another shockwave wave. His body wobbled slightly as he maintained his balance.

All of the sudden the sounds of screaming reached his ears. The ninja directed his attention toward the sound to see none other teens that had been sent flying through the air from the shockwave. Thinking fast, Randy quickly threw down some of his freeze bombs, managing to freeze the frog's feet to the ground. The wind whistled past him as he darted to the children; his blue as narrowed in determination as he used one arm to throw out his scarf. The red, magical scarf wrapped snuggly around the teens before jerking them to the ground with the flick of his wrist.

"Okay you kids should get to a safer place. I know it's a honkin' bruce experience to watch me fight, but it won't help if you get killed from being too close." Randy stated in a stern tone.

"Sure thing ninja, and thank for saving us!" one of the teens called out.

Seeing the teens successfully run to safety, Randy directed his attention back to the frog who started to break free of the ice. He narrowed his blue eyes as he began to focus, trying to call forth the powers of the tengu to allow him to launch a fireblast. A small flame managed to form in his hands, but within a split-second it instantly flickered out. Upon seeing this, the ninja nearly felt like his heart had stopped. He tried to summon forth the flame again, but no matter how much he focused, the flame would not appear.

"No please, not now!" he panicked as he kept trying to summon the flame.

Suddenly Randy found himself slammed roughly against the wall. He groaned in pain whilist blinking rapidly. In front of him he could see what appeared to be three versions of the stanked frog due to his dizzy bearings. The ninja grunted as he reached for his sword, trying desperately to protect himself in his current state. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to block the sonic shockwave belted out from the frog's monstrous croak.

Kaylee sighed as she finally reached her home. She barely attention to the sound of her mother calling out to her from upstairs as she plopped down on the couch. Her mind was still racing from the events she had experienced at Randy's house. She ran her free hand through her hair as she glanced down at the Ninja-Nomicon that she still clutched in her hand. Without a word she tossed it to the side with a grunt, prompting the book to glow brightly and rumble. She groaned as she rolled her eyes, still finding it hard to believe she was interacting with a piece of literature like it was an actual person.

Figuring she could take her thoughts off the strange events she experienced, the seventeen year-old grabbed the TV remote. With the push of the button, the TV flickered to life to reveal none other than the news coverage of the ninja's fight. Kaylee's eye twitched slightly before she quickly tried to change channels, only to discover it was playing on every single channel.

"Oh come on! I know Norrisville loves the ninja but can't I get a break?!" Kaylee exclaimed.

She threw her head back with an annoyed grunt upon hearing her mother scold her for shouting in the house. Seeing she had no other choice, the teenager grumbled as she propped her head on her hands whilst watching the battle. She remained annoyed until slowly it began to fade away. Her features softened and her brows knitted together in confusion. The teenager was able to see that the ninja wasn't fighting to his fullest capabilities as he ducked down behind one of the cars in the parking lot. She noticed that he seemed slightly worn down and a bit sloppy with his form when she recalled him being much better of a fighter as a child.

Unconsciously she reached one of her hands over to the Ninja-Nomicon. Before she laid a single finger on the book, she finally noticed her action and froze in hesitation. She bit her lip in thought until finally she grabbed the book and cracked it open. In that instant she let out an "Aroof!" as her pupils disappeared and her body fell forward, resulting in her body hanging over the front of the couch with her face pressed against the pages of Ninja-Nomicon.

Kaylee screamed as she found herself falling for the second time that day. She cried out in pain when her body smashed face-first against a wooden floor. She clenched her teeth in slight pain as she pushed herself to her hand and knees, discovering she was in the ink painting of a dojo. Without warning, the Ninja-Nomicon in the form of a ninja dropped down in front of her.

"So..." the teenager said as she paused to grunt in pain as she stood up, "I suppose you know why I came back in here. Randy... er the ninja or whatever I should call him isn't totally wonk when it comes to fighting. I've seen him fight and it's just so honkin' bruce to experience. So why is he getting kicked all over the place by Froggy?"

The Ninja-Nomicon didn't say a word as it created an illustration of a younger Randy. It featured Randy refusing to step down and put on the ninja mask as an hourglass appeared next to him. Suddenly before the girl's eyes, the illustration of Randy started growing older. The more he grew older, the more sand drained from the hourglass. Finally with the last drop of sand, Randy reverted back to normal. The adult Randy constantly tried to put back on the mask, but with each attempt, the suit never reappeared again. Within an instant, the illustration transformed into the text "IF YOU **ABUSE** THE POWER, YOU **LOSE** THE POWER."

Having witnessed this, Kaylee slowly raised her index finger as she asked "Wait, so because Randy breaking tradition was seen as him abusing the power, you set him on a time limit to strip away his powers to insure he would pick a successor?"

The Ninja-Nomicon nodded its head. Unfortunately, without warning the ninja found itself grabbed by the collar of its uniform and shaken rapidly.

"What the juice?! Do you realize how stupid that is? What if you didn't find me? The city would have lost its greatest source of protection!" Kaylee shrieked in anger.

She kept shaking the ninja till finally it disappeared and reappeared in front of her to free itself from her grasp. The seventeen year-old couldn't help but shrink down a bit when she was greeted with a cold and rage induced glare from the ninja. With the feeling of anger toward the book faded away, the black-headed girl felt the emotions of guilt began to weigh down upon her. She glanced down at the wooden floor as she thought about Randy's situation. Kaylee understood perfectly that even if she chose to reject the title of becoming the ninja, there was the issue of Randy losing his powers. She knew he couldn't be the ninja much longer and there was no time to seek out anyone else that would be willing to take up the position.

The teenager sighed as she glanced at the ninja, seeing it nod as it conjured the image of her accepting the mask. It was clear to her what needed to be done.

"No matter how strong the force, a river must always flow force." Kaylee muttered with a small smile of defeat.

Without another word, the teenage girl found herself ejected from the book. She inhaled sharply as her mind returned to her body, jerking her head up from the pages of the book and earning a loud pop that emitted from her neck. She yelped in pain whilst slapping her hand against the back of her neck before the rest of her body tumbled off of the couch. With a pained groan, she sat up and stretched her aching joints. Having earned a few satisfied pops, Kaylee quickly turned her attention to the television to see Randy's state had worsened during her time in the Ninja-Nomicon.

Her green eyes widened in panic, prompting her to quickly scamper to her feet. She hastily cried out a goodbye to her mother as she ran out the door, quickly making her way to Norrisville High School.

Randy clenched his teeth tightly as he desperately used his sword to deflect the frog's tongue. With the suit constantly losing power, he was having to work harder and harder to keep up with the monster. He rolled behind the wall of the high school with his chest heaving in exhaustion. Unfortunately, at that moment his suit glowed red for a few seconds as he felt the last bit of power fade away. The purple-headed man smashed his fist against the wall in defeat as the suit unraveled from his body, leaving behind only his mask; his time was up. The thirty-five year-old shook out his hair as he pulled off his mask, unsure how he was to save the stanked victim when the mask would no longer respond to him.

Being careful not to be spotted by either the frog or the news media, Randy carefully peeked around the corner of the wall. Much to his guilt he saw the frog continued to reign havoc on the innocent civilians. He sighed as he banged the back of his head against the wall, infuriated at the horrible timing of the loss of his powers. But all the sudden the full grown man was stirred from his thoughts when he heard the sound of running. He lifted up his head and raised his brows in surprise when he saw none other than Kaylee running toward him.

"Kaylee?" he uttered in confusion as the teenage girl bent over with her hands propped on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Note... to... self... ne... never... run... all the... twenty... blocks... to school." Kaylee gasped out, having to take in deep breaths in between a few words.

She took in a few more breaths until finally her breathing returned to normal. Her green eyes glanced down at the mask in Randy's hands. She bit her lip as her heart skipped a few beats, still trying to comprehend the responsibility she was about to take on.  
Randy was able to easily notice the girl's eyes and nervous expression as she stared at the ninja mask.

"Wait, are you telling me that despite considering the whole ninja thing wonk, you decided change your mind? You know you've could have done that earlier instead of acting like a shoob and nearly putting everyone in danger." Randy commented with his arms firmly crossed.

"Hey, you can't expect someone to instantly take on a honkin' huge bombshell dropped on them!" Kaylee snapped.

"I did just fine when I was first chosen." the purple-headed man smirked.

The teenage grumbled, holding down her rage as she demanded the man before her give her the ninja mask so she could do her job. Her rage disappeared as she watched Randy chuckled before handing her the ninja mask. Kaylee's heart pounded away in her chest with her fingers clenching slightly around the mask. With one last deep breath, she finally pulled the mask over her face. In that instant, the mask glowed red and the large black strips shot forth from it. The seventeen year-old couldn't prevent the shocked gasp that escaped her mouth as her body was jerked upward and her body was being wrapped up by the strips of fabric.

Randy's mouth hung open in both amazement and shock as he watched the scene unfold before him. Before his very eyes, the markings on the ninja mask changed and the strips of fabric crafted a new ninja suit. He was unable to utter any words when he saw now standing before him was Kaylee dressed in a feminine looking ninja suit with the familiar red scarf instead wrapped across her chest like a sash and her hair pulled back into a braid with a red ribbon tied completely around it.

"Woah, I don't what just happened but it felt honkin' bruce!" Kaylee exclaimed as she examined her new attire.

Upon seeing the girl admire the new attire, Randy smiled slightly at the fact the teenager finally now understood the excitement he first felt when he became the ninja. Unfortunately the two was shaken from their thoughts when the frog smashed down next them, creating a large shockwave.  
Acting on reflexes alone, Kaylee grabbed the thirty-five year-old by the arm and flipped over the shockwave. Her green eyes widened once she landed back on the ground, stunned at the feat she had just preformed.

"Sweet! What else can this suit do?" she asked excitedly.

"It can only help you so much in battle, just know that you're required to put in the most effort. But we can worry about training later. Right now you got to destank that kid!" Randy replied in a stern tone.

Kaylee nodded her head before turning her attention back to the monstrous frog. With an excited grin hidden underneath her mask, she launched herself at the frog, ready to start the beginning of her duties of being the ninja of Norrisville.


	4. Chapter 4 - Frog Ninjas

Chapter 4

Kaylee delivered a swift kick to monstrous frog's head before using the momentum to launch herself back as the monster tumbled to the ground. Adrenaline was coursing throughout her entire body, unable to wipe off the grin that grew constantly underneath her mask. She couldn't explain it but it seemed like the ninja mask was giving the energy to fight; she felt like she could take on anything. The ninja narrowed her green eyes as she got into a fighting stance upon seeing the frog get up once more. Without hesistation, Kaylee charged toward the stanked monster, planning to deliver another blow.

Unfortunately the monster quickly counteracted by lashing out its tongue. The seventeen year-old cried out in disgust when the tongue latched onto her waist. But her feelings of disgust quickly turned into panic as she found herself swung through the air before harshly smashing on the ground. The ninja groaned as felt her back ache in pain. With a small grunt, she quickly jumped back on her feet. Kaylee furrowed her brows together in confusion when instead of being greeted by her opponent, she saw nothing near her. The teenager spun around a few times, searching for any sign of the frog. Suddenly she took notice of a shadow drifted over her.

The ninja looked up and nearly yelped in fear when she saw the stanked monster was falling toward her at top speeds. Acting fast, she managed to jump out of the way to prevent being smashed by the giant frog. The frog narrowed its yellow eyes as it began belting out earthshaking croaks. Kaylee clenched her teeth tightly as dashed across the schoolyard, dodging the croaks the best she could.

Peeking out from his cover, Randy shouted "You can't just constantly try to throw punches and kicks at him. You need to figure a way to get him unstanked!"

"Unstanked?! How am I-" Kaylee exclaimed before cutting herself to jump out of the way of the frog trying to land on her before continuing, "How am I suppose to do that?!"

The thirty-four year old man groaned as he slapped his hand against his face before stating "Every stanked monster has an object they held dear. You need to find that object and destroy it. Also your driving me crazy by not using you're ninja scarf; it's there for a reason!"

The teenage girl was confused, unsure how her scarf would come in handy. Figuring the former ninja's advice would be usual, she grabbed ahold of the tail of her scarf. She swung it above her head a few times before throwing it at the frog. Much to her surprise, the red scarf stretched and latched onto the stanked monster's leg. Kaylee blinked in surprise before a sly grin formed underneath her mask. With a firm grasp, she managed to yank hard the scarf, flipping the blue frog on its back. Acting fast, her eyes quickly scanned for the object the stanked victim held dear. Within a few seconds she managed to spot the band hat on the monsters head. Acting fast she managed to flip over the large frog and snatch the hate.

Kaylee immediately ripped the hat in half, but much to her disappointment, the victim was still in the form of a monstrous frog.

"That wasn't it, try something else!" Randy advised.

The ninja snarled in frustration upon hearing the older man's reply before shouting "Gee you think? Of course I see that it didn't work!"

The seventeen year-old's attention was immediately drawn back to the fight when the frog freed itself from her scarf and jumped on the bleachers, sending a large amount of band equipment flying toward her. She yelped in panicked, barely even realizing that she quickly grabbed and pulled out her sword instinctively. Her body moved with swiftness as her sword sliced through every instrument sent flying toward her, leaving a pile of broken band instruments lying at her feet.

"Woah, that was so honkin' bruce! Why didn't you tell me this suit came with sword. Man being the ninja is totally the cheese!" Kaylee nearly squealed with glee as she gave the sword a few good swipes.

"Carefully with that! You may the ninja but I'm taking that sword! I already broke two and I'm not having you break it because of you getting sword happy!" the purple-headed man snapped.

"Well that's wonk, you're no fun at all." the teenager replied with a pout.

Directing her attention back to the fight, her green eyes widened when she noticed something glimmering around the frog's neck. She raised as brow as she stared closely at the shimmering object, trying to piece together what it was. After a few seconds, if had finally dawned on her. The shimmering object was none other than a musical triangle. Believing that to be the object the stanked victim held dear, the teenage girl quickly began trying to form a plan to grab the triangle. She released another terrified yelp as she barely managed to duck below the shock wave created by the frog's croak.

The ninja firmly bit her lip out of nervousness, knowing that she couldn't simply run up to the frog and snatch the triangle. She kept constantly dashing and jumping over the constant shockwaves until she found herself trying to catch her breath in front of a brick wall. Her hands clenched into two firm fists as she desperately scoured her mind for ideas. Kaylee managed to duck below another shockwave, causing it to crack the brick wall behind her. The seventeen year-old quickly turned her head toward the wall in surprise before facing the back to the frog. She immediately noticed how the monstrous frog was hopping angrily at of frustration that it still had managed to defeat the ninja.

Her brows furrowed together when the lesson from the Ninja-Nomicon raced through her mind, causing sketches and words to dance across her vision.

"Either I had something weird in my drink this morning, or this is the suits doing. Yeah, I'm going with the suit." she muttered to herself, "No matter the force, a river must flow forth. If that's the case, let's see how much force I can get out of this thing."

With her plan set, the ninja cupped her hands around her mouth as she began shouting insults.

"Hey froggy, maybe if you stopped croaking so much and actually tried attacking me then you might actually hit more. What, afraid you're too much of a shoob that you'll lose in a fight? Face it, all bad guys are shoobs compared to the ninja!" she taunted whilist casually waving her hands around.

The blue frog snarled in rage at the constant insults thrown at it. With an enraged croak, it launched itself toward the ninja, hoping to victorious. But much to its surprise, the ninja easily flipped out of the way with a smug look. The stanked frog was confused until it realized it was flying at top speeds toward the brick wall. It cried out in panic, but unfortunately couldn't do anything to prevent itself from painfully smashing against the bricks.  
Kaylee smirked in victory upon witnessing the frog slide down the wall with a groan.

Not wanting to give it a chance to get back up, the teenager quickly snatched the triangle off the frog's neck. Taking it firmly in both of her hands, she bent the triangle, breaking it with ease.

"Man the school has been getting cheap, I did not expect it to break that easily." Kaylee commented as blue and purple magic emerged from the broken triangle.

The magic engulfed the frog, transforming it back into the teenage boy before flying off in the sky. The boy groaned as he ran his hand through his brown hair, trying to recall what had happened to him.

"Wait, Gordy, you were the big ugly blue frog?!" the ninja exclaimed.

Gordy blinked in confusion, not understanding what the ninja meant by a big ugly blue frog. But his confusion immediately changed into happiness and shock as he gasped loudly, realizing who was standing before him.

"Holy cow, the ninja actually knows my name! I'm a huge fan and my parents told me how you save the city back when they were in high school! Can I get your autograph for my triangle. Maybe you can help by proving me and my dad are right about the triangle being the best instrument ever!" the brown-headed teenager geeked out.

Kaylee smiled nervously, unsure how she could explain to the fourteen year-old that she had to break his triangle in order to save him. Fortunately she didn't get a chance to reply as the teenagers that all had been hiding immediately darted toward and surround her within seconds. The seventeen year-old stared in shock at all the teenagers cheering as they shouted their praises and thanks. Because of the large amount of praises, she couldn't help but blush in flattery underneath her mask.

"Let's hear it for the Ninja of Norrisville! He has saved us once again!" one teenager shouted.

"Yes I..." Kaylee began to say but froze when she processed the sentence and shouted, "Wait, he?!"

Before any other teenager could speak up, Randy gained everyone's attention by coughing loudly.

"I think it's about the time the ninja smokebombs out of here." he stated, putting extra emphasis on his last few words.

Realizing what he meant, Kaylee bid the teenagers a hasty farewell. Without hesitation, she quickly dug a smokebomb of her pocket. With the loud proclaim of "Smokebomb!" the ninja disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, leaving no trace behind once the smoke cleared. Having found a hiding spot behind a few cars, the teenage girl finally pulled off her mask, prompting her suit to transform back into stripes and pull back into the mask. Kaylee let out a shaky sigh as she felt her heart pounding frantically from the excitement she experienced. Not wanting anyone to know her indentity of being the ninja, she quickly stuffed the mask in her jacket's pocket before standing back up.

I wasn't long till she noticed Randy walking toward her with a small smile. Upon seeing this she folded her arms over her chest with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did you come over here to criticize me or congratulate me?" she asked with a slight raised brow.

The thirty-five year-old couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he answered "A little of both actually. You had a few missteps, but I got to admit, you did pretty good for your first outing as the ninja."

Kaylee glanced back and forth in thought before deciding she would accept the man's statement as a compliment. After the two shared their sentences, Randy stated that there was still one last thing that needed to be done and it required reentering the Ninja-Nomicon.

"Alright, I guess I stay on this crazy ride. But first a quick question, am I allowed to tell people that the ninja this time around is not a guy?" Kaylee responded.

"Nope. You see you have to let everyone think your the very same ninja from over eight hundred years ago. So that mean, like it or not, when you're the ninja, you have to let everyone think you're a guy." Randy smirked back.

Upon hearing this, the teenage girl groaned in frustration as she walked alongside the purple-headed man. As much as it annoyed her, she knew that if she was going to be the ninja, she would have to get use to the entire city mistaking her for a guy.

Back at McFist Industries, the Sorceress sat by her open window. Her blue eyes focused on the small amount of magic that emerged from Gordy upon being destanked flying through the sky. She inhaled deeply through her nose as the magic flew into her necklace, causing it to glow purple for a few seconds. With grumbled in annoyance while slamming her fist down on her desk.

"Still not enough chaos to break me free of this wretched form. Thanks to the ninja, my monster frog was barely able to up any chaos. The chaos I got from it is comparable to table scraps. If I am to return to my true and beautiful form, I need a large amount of chaos to break this seal that keeps me trapped in this hideous, wretched form! No matter how long it takes, I will reign supreme and demolish the ninja once and for all!" she snarled to herself.

The Sorceress was stirred from her thoughts when she heard Bash comment "Hey Trudy, I think the Sorceress might have a few screws loose. She's muttering about world domination to herself again."

Trudy sighed whilst rubbing her gloved fingers against the temple of her forehead as she commented "A part of me hopes you'll keep jabbing that big mouth of yours so you'll get it. But unfortunately, you're the one who writes my checks. So for the sake of your health and my payday, please shut up."

The blue-headed woman groaned as she massaged circles into the temple of her forehead. She found it quite infuriating having to be forced to work with two humans that she considered imbeciles. She took in deep breaths as her index finger played with her necklace a bit, causing the glass pearls to lightly clang against each other. The Sorceress played with her necklace for a few more moments until finally she grasped them tightly upon remembering the ninja reveal to her how the Sorcerer was gone forever.

"You might not care anymore, but I will get revenge for you." she muttered before sitting in her room in silence.

Meanwhile at Kaylee's house, she made sure her mother was still busy upstairs before she sat down on the couch. Her fingers gently grasped the sides of the Ninja-Nomicon, unsure why she needed to reenter the book. Her green eyes glanced up at Randy to see him nod his head. She found herself confused when she noticed that there seem to be a hint of sadness shining his blue eyes. Deciding not to question it, she waited for the thirty-five year-old to sit down next to her before opening up the Ninja-Nomicon. The moment the book was opened, both of their pupils disappeared as their heads clunked together.

Inside the book, Kaylee and Randy screamed as they crashed into the sketch of the dojo. The teenage girl groaned as she pushed herself off the wooden floor for the second time that day.

"Ugh, I don't think I'll get used to that. What about you, did you ever get used to entering by being literally dropped in?" she asked as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Nope, and even now I'm still not use to it." Randy groaned back in reply.

The two grunted as they pushed themselves upright, barely taking notice of the sketch version of the ninja that appeared before them.

The purple-headed man sighed when he noticed the Ninja-Nomicon's avatar standing before him. As much as it pained him, he had come to accept his time of the ninja was long over and he needed to let go of that part of his past.

He inhaled deeply with his entire body feeling tense as he said "Alright Nomicon, I'm ready to receive the ultimate lesson in order to transfer my knowledge to Kaylee. I may find it wonk that I will no longer be able to remember those bruce memories, but I guess I had a good run."

"Wait, what?!" the teenage girl exclaimed in shock.

Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open as she stared in disbelief at the thirty-five year old man glancing guiltily at her. She didn't utter a single word as Randy explained that every time a ninja steps down, they must have their memories and knowledge of their time as the ninja stored in the Ninja-Nomicon in order to pass that information to the next ninja, helping them grow stronger over the years. Kaylee's face scrunched up in disagreement at the idea. She recalled how the book showed her that the man before her had been the ninja for over twenty years and she wasn't sure how him losing those memories would help due to the fact it would leave many large holes that he'll never be able to recall.

After a few seconds, she opened her mouth to state her thoughts but never got the chance. The sound of snapping filled the air, prompting both her and Randy to turn toward the sketch of the ninja.  
Satisfied that it had gained both of their attention, the ninja-nomicon made the roof of the dojo open up to reveal the fight between Kaylee and the stanked Gordy. It showed not only her fighting skills, but also how Randy gave the teenage girl constant advice.

The purple-headed man's brows raised in surprise at the scene he witnessed. He could easily see that the Ninja-Nomicon was showcasing his mentoring tips toward the new ninja as a sign of being proud. He could see it was quite impressed that he feed the girl tips that allowed her to grasp her abilities better and save the teenage boy.

Wanting to satisfy his growing curiosity, he asked "Nomicon, are you actually suggesting that instead of taking the Ultimate Lesson, I instead become her teacher?"

The ninja nodded its head, causing Randy to cheer as he pumped his fists in the air.

"You go all that from watching that clip show." Kaylee commented, "I thought it was suggesting that I was so bruce in that fight that I'm instantly the cheese of all ninjas."

The older man's cheer quieted down as he turned to see the teenage girl smiling smugly at him. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, knowing that after getting a taste of what it's like to be Norrisville's hero, the glory had inflated her ego a bit. But a small grin formed on his face at this realization; he had to admit that he was the very same way when he first become the ninja. With a careless and innocent act, Randy managed to sweep his legs underneath Kaylee, causing her to instantly smash down on her back.

He grinned slyly as he leaned over her and commented "Rule number one of being a ninja, always be aware of your surroundings."

Kaylee snarled through her clenched teeth; her green eyes glaring up at her new mentor.

Finally she commented in a bitter tone "On second thought, I think I'm going to hate having you as a teacher."


	5. Chapter 5 - Humiliating Morning

Chapter 5

It was another normal day in Norrisville. Kaylee grumbled with her arms folded over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Other teenagers were quickly rushing into the high school, not wanting to be caught being late by any of the teachers. Kaylee though wasn't given this leisure; instead she had to be held back by Randy who was placing a communicator earpiece on her. She grunted slightly in pain when the earpiece was showed a little too deeply into her ear.

"Are you trying to break my ear or set up a communication device? Ugh, you're going to make me late for class and suffer the wrath of Principal Hensletter, and this time it wouldn't be my fault." she complained in an annoyed tone.

"Well excuse me for trying to make sure this hidden earpiece is 'hidden'." Randy replied, placing emphasis on his last word, "Should another ninja emergency arise, you're going to need me to feed you advice. I can't be following you around all the time, not only because I have my job to worry about but also because it would send people the wrong impression."

The seventeen year-old couldn't help but grunt in agreement. It only took a few more seconds for the setup of the earpiece to finally be complete. Wasting no time, she quickly darted into the high school. For a moment she believed she would actually make it on time until the sound of the school bell rang in her ears. The black-haired teen groaned with her shoulders slouched in frustration, watching as the hallway immediately emptied. Kaylee bit down on her lip hard as her green eyes glanced back and forth between the school hallway. Much to her happiness, she didn't see anyone sign of the principal.

A sly yet happy grin formed on her face, her hope that she wouldn't be caught raised. But before she could take a single step, she heard an angry voice shout her full name. The teenager flinched before slowly turning around, seeing none other than the principal dressed in a brown jacket, skirt, and heels. The seventeen year-old felt herself grow extremely nervous upon seeing the angry glare the principal was giving her behind her glasses.

Unsure what else to do, she grinned nervously as she said "Hi, Principal Hensletter."

"Kaylee Anderson, you are late for class once again. I am not pleased to hear about this, especially since you've had a run in with the law." Principal Hensletter stated in a bitter tone.

"Wait how did you find out about that?!" Kaylee exclaimed in shock.

The principal narrowed her eyes whilst using her index finger to push up her glasses. She explained how officers have the responsibility to inform the staff if any of the students get arrested. She wanted to inform Kaylee's mother, especially since the crime she was accused of was breaking and entering someone's home. but much to her annoyance, the police has asked her to no mention that fact to the teen's mother all thanks to the deal Howard made.

"I will let you off this once, but I better not be catching you tardy for anything again." the older woman stated, jabbing her index against Kaylee's head to the point she almost knocked her over.

With one last glare, Principal Hensletter stormed down the hall, leaving the seventeen-year old alone.  
Seeing the principal was now gone, Kaylee finally released a breath that she hadn't been aware of holding until that moment. She groaned and mumbled to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She would be willing to fight a hundred monsters as the ninja if it meant avoiding another encounter with her angry principal. Not wanting to get in any more trouble, she quickly hurried off to her first class.

Meanwhile, back at McFist Industries, Trudy narrowed her eyes as she studied the footage of the ninja battling against the stanked frog. Her eyes carefully tracked the ninja's movement and battle stance, trying to get a grasp of the fighting style. Unfortunately for her, the seven year-old's focus was broken by the loud slurping of a straw. The brainiac child snarled upon spinning around, spotting Bash standing behind her while drinking from a nearly empty cup.

Unable to take the obnoxious noise, she snapped "Stop that! For crying out loud, when your straw is making that noise, it means your cup is practically empty! So stop sucking on your straw, you're interrupting my study on the ninja!"

Bash ignored the young girl's ranting, making his straw slurp even louder and earn an angry snarl from the child.

He slurped for a few more seconds before finally opening his mouth and commenting "Don't see what your problem is shoob. Besides you've been watching that video of the ninja for hours now. So he kicked butt, he's the cheese of Norrisville, shouldn't be a surprise."

"First of all, don't let the Sorceress hear you praising the ninja or you'll be wishing that you hadn't." Trudy stated as she lifted her fingers with each point, "Second of all, I'm trying to learn the ninja's fighting style. You know so we can defeat him, the very thing the Sorceress wants us to do."

Bash simply shrugged his shoulders before slurping away on his drink once more, barely having a grasp what the young scientist was explaining.  
Trudy grind her teeth together in frustration, resisting the urge to call out her boss on his stupidity. Not wanting to waste anymore time on the older man, she returned her attention to the footage of the ninja. Her brows furrowed together whilst rewinding and replaying the footage. No matter how many times she studied the footage, she couldn't get an idea of the ninja's fighting style.

"Ugh, this is annoying!" Trudy grumbled to herself, "The ninja moves to erratically. It's almost like he doesn't have any kind of battle experience and is mostly improvising! How can a ninja that has been around at least eight-hundred years act like this is his first time in battle?!"

"You're just too much a nerd to get it. The ninja is honkin' bruce, the ninja does what the ninja does." Bash commented with a roll of his eyes.

The seven year-old scientist slapped her hand against her forehead, releasing a snarl from her mouth. She wanted to point how the sentence held little to no logic and did not answer her question, but she knew it would be pointless to explain due to her boss' clueless nature. So with a sigh, she adjusted her glasses as she began formulating a new plan. If she couldn't find out the ninja's battle style, then she needed to account for the ninja's unpredictable nature. Suddenly, within an instant, an idea struck her.

"That's it! A Nindroid!" she exclaimed.

"A ninwha?" the thirty-seven year-old man asked in confusion.

The young girl inhaled deeply through her nose, burying her anger before replying "A nindroid. It's one my vision for a more advanced and technical version of my daddy's old Ninja-Bot. See daddy's robot was only programmed to know how to fight with the ninja's weapons. My Nindroid is actually programmed to adapt and learn as it fights against its opponent."

"A robot that learns as it fights?" Bash commented as he scratched his head, "Didn't that kind of idea backfire against some geeky dweeb in a movie once?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT ROBOT!" Trudy practically screamed in reply, frightening the brown-headed man so much that he dropped his empty drink on the floor, resulting in the ice cubes to spill everywhere.

It took a few seconds for the girl to calm herself down as she adjusted her lab coat.

"As I was saying," she continued with a cold glare, "the Nindroid learns by watching the opponent's movement. Whatever it sees the opponent doing, it will not only replicate those actions but also preform them flawlessly. It hasn't quite been tested yet, so I could use some test subjects."

Bash stared at the girl with his eyes filled with confusion; the concept of the Nindroid confused him deeply. He didn't understand how, in his opinion, a dinky copycat robot would be able to take down the ninja. He believed that if he could easily break Robo-Apes, the ninja should have no problem crushing a robot playing pretend. Not wanting the girl scream at him again, he decided to pretend to know what the young scientist was talking about. He waved his hand in disinterest at the Trudy, telling her he would just send the Nindroid to the high school testing since that seemed to be where his stepdad always tested Viceroy's inventions.

He took another sip from his straw, only to discover that his cup was completely empty.

"Oh come on, that's wonk! Hey Robo Lameos! Bring me another drink!" Bash shouted.

Within an instant, a Robo-Ape dressed up like waiter carrying a large pitcher cam running through the door. But thanks to the ice cubes scattered on the floor, the Robo-Ape slipped and slid across the floor at top speeds. There was nothing to prevent it from smashing through the doors that led to the Sorceress's office.  
Both Bash and Trudy both flinched upon hearing the sound of a loud crash before staring nervously at the open door.  
It didn't take long for the Sorceress to emerge from her office, her brows furrowed together in annoyance and her hair soaking wet as a result of the pitcher on top of her head.

The blue-headed glared at the two with her icy-cold eyes before finally saying "Do I even need to ask?"

Back at Norrisville High School, Kaylee groaned as she sat down at her desk. She was still aggravated at being caught by the principal and hoped that she could get through the rest of the school day without any more problems. Suddenly a musical jingle filled the air as the TV placed high up on the wall came on with the test that read "Heads Up Norrisville High!" The seventeen year-old's eyes widened in horror before slapping her hand against her forehead.

 _"Please no, anything but her."_ she pleaded to herself.

The text pulled away to reveal a blonde-headed teenage girl. She wore her pink painted lips in a large smile while using one of her hands to smooth out the wrinkles of her yellow cheerleader form.

"Hello Norrisville High!" she greeted with her brown eyes twinkling with charm and some arrogance, "This is your favorite cheerleader and rich girl Scarlet Johnson coming at you with the school announcements."

Kaylee clenched her teeth together as she did her best to drown out Scarlet's announcements. Ever since she started high school, she never did like the eighteen year-old. She hated how the cheerleader tend to look down on everyone, expecting both students and teachers alike to pander to her every whim simply because her father was the CEO of McFist Industries. She didn't even need to guess to know that Scarlet reveled at this fact, taking much joy in always declaring who her father is.

"So first things up is an announcement from Principal Hensletter. She wants students to remember to always be on time for class." Scarlet started before a mischievous smirk flashed across her face and she continued, "After all, you want to be a better example than Kaylee Anderson. She got caught being tardy for class once again. Oh that Kaylee never learns, probably why she even managed to fail Mr. Weinerham's class three times. Remember guys, don't be late or fail unless you want to be a shoob like Kaylee."

The black-headed teenager's mouth dropped open as the class suddenly filled with laughter. She couldn't believe that the snobby cheerleader took advantage of the announcements to not only mock her for being late but also for failing her history class. Her anger grew as her classmates' laughter constantly blared in ears.

Unable to take anymore, she stood up from her desk and shouted "I'm not a shoob! Also I did not fail Weinerham's class three times! The third time doesn't count if your declared failed the moment you step through the door for the first day!"

Much to relief, the sounds of laughter immediately quieted down, but her relief transformed into embarrassment when she noticed everyone was staring at her. A nervous grin slowly formed on her face as she slumped back down in her seat. Suddenly her attention was drawn to a red glow emitting from her backpack. She bit her lip, unsure how she was suppose to heed the Ninja-Nomicon's call without attracting anyone. The teenager quickly looked around the classroom, making sure that no one was looking her way. Fortunately she saw that everyone was focusing on the TV once more.

Acting fast, Kaylee quickly snatched the book out of her bag. The moment she cracked open the book, her pupils rolled back as her head slammed down onto her desk. Inside the Ninja-Nomicon, the teenage girl squeezed her eyes shut as she found herself whisked through the air on top of a cloud. She yelped when the cloud quickly came to a stop, causing her to get flung off an smash to the ground. With a groan, she opened her eyes to see she was a top of a sketch of a mountain that towered above the clouds.

"Okay Nomicon, this is still kind of new to me," she began as she stood up and dusted off her pants, "but couldn't you have shlooped me in here when I wasn't in class. Kind of hard to keep the identity of the ninja a secret if you're having me come in here while I'm in a public place."

Instead of an answer, the mountain began rumbling and shaking. Kaylee flung out her arms, swinging them wildly in attempt to keep her balance. She immediately started apologizing, remembering how the book didn't really appreciate her criticism about when it called for her. The moment the apologies left her mouth, the mountain finally stopped shaking. The black-haired girl sighed in relief while steadied her body once more to insure her balance.

"Alright, so that little thing aside, why did you want to tell me? I think I've been in here enough to know that when you call that you have something to tell me." Kaylee asked with her arms crossed.

Sketches of a windy draft blew past the seventeen year-old, cutting through a large mass of clouds. The clouds split and pulled apart in the middle, revealing a large text that read "THE PATH TO **VICTORY** IS OFTEN FILLED WITH HUMILITY."

The teen's torso slouched forward as she stared with her mouth hanging open in disbelief from reading the text before her.

"Humility?!" she exclaimed, "What the juice, Nomicon?!"

Her nose scrunched up as she firmly crossed her arms and continued "This is because I complained about that sleazeball Scarlet's announcements. She had no right to comment about my attendance and failure like that! I think I warrant the complaint. Besides, I seriously doubt that Scarlet trying to make me miserable is going to help me become a better ninja. If anything, it would make things worse! Can't be a good ninja if I'm annoyed at someone."

But in a split second, Kaylee immediately regretted her comment when the mountain started shaking again. Before she could even react, the cloud that flew her to the mountain smashed into her, causing her to fall off the edge. With a loud and terrified scream, Kaylee plummeted downward at top speeds as she was ejected out of the book. The teenager inhaled sharply as she jerked her head upward. It took a few moments for her to recognize her surroundings and notice the throbbing pain coming from her forehead.

With a groan, she sat back up whilst rubbing her forehead. Her green eyes glanced up at the screen to see that Scarlet was finishing up announcements. A small smile managed to grace her lips, considering herself thankful that the Nomicon allowed her to miss the announcements. Though her smile immediately vanished when she heard an excited squeal fill the air.

"I just got a surprise announcement!" Scarlet nearly screamed, trying her best from bouncing on her chair in joy, "Daddy just sent me a text that he's coming over to the school today. He's holding a contest for all the students to feature in, apparently his company will be showing off a new product! This is why my daddy is the cheese of Norrisville! So, that's it for announcements and I'll see all of you later!"

Kaylee stared silently at the now blank TV screen. She was having a hard time wrapping around exactly what she had witnessed. Bash Jordan making visits to the school was no stranger to the seventeen year-old. What did puzzle her was the fact he was coming without Scarlet having to ask. In the past, she knew that Bash's daughter often had to call him up, whether it be to receive an expensive gift to gloat with, or have a giveaway to remind people how rich she is. Never has the CEO of McFist Industries ever gone to the high school by his own will.

The black-headed girl was snapped out her thoughts by the sound of Randy's voice coming from her earpiece asking "Kaylee, what's going on? I heard loud screaming from the comm and thought that the school was under attack.

The teen rolled her eyes before replying in a hushed tone "No, that was just the annoying squeals of Scarlet Johnson. Apparently her dad is coming over to the school. Something about wanting to show off a product or something."

"Wait, Bash is head toward the school?!" the thirty-four year-old exclaimed, "Listen this may sound crazy, but Bash Johnson is working with the Sorceress. McFist Industries has had a history of working with some baddies. I know Bash is pretty stupid, but keep your guard up, could be another scheme by the Sorceress."

"Will do." Kaylee replied with the shrug of her shoulders, "But honestly, I don't think Bash is capable of coming up with a scheme. It's probably nothing. I mean, what's the worse that can happen?"


End file.
